dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Names to Know in Anime
Voice Actors English Here's a list of noteworthy English dub voice actors. This list is separated by where they are based, altho some are not exclusive to one locale and talent pools can overlap in geographically close areas. Most English dubs are recorded in Los Angeles, Dallas, Houston, Massachusetts, Hong Kong, and El Kadsre - in that order (Hong Kong mostly produces alternate dubs for Animax and El Kadsre has produced a handful of alternate dubs for local TV channels as well as several dubs for Gotaku). New York City, Tokyo, and Manchester (New Hampshire) are occasionally used (yet not nearly as much as they they to be) and Canadian cities like Toronto and Vancouver are thawed out every now and then, sometimes for new productions, but mostly for cast reprises. In addition, various cities around the world have been used to varying degrees of frequency, but are again no longer used. Voice Actors United States-based actors Boston, Massachusetts: The capital of Massachusetts and the namesake of the Greater Boston area, where Gotaku is headquartered (in Waltham to be precise). Much of the anime dubbing done in Boston is recorded at Gotaku's Boston City Sound Studios with some dubs recorded at Multilanguage Advisory, The Soundtrack Group, and Mix One Studios. Some of these voice actors have also worked in Springfield, Fitchburg, and Manchester although it is extremely rare for a New England-based voice actor to do voice work elsewhere. Please note that most of the Bostonian anime V.A.'s have also done non-anime work and that Gotaku's three company-owned dubbing studios (Boston City Sound Studios, Hoop City, and Candy Volcano Studios) have done some alternate dubs for international markets (mainly for PPE Entertainment and some Asian companies). * David Enyart * Mark De Leon Jones (based in Paris in the 1970's and Boston since the 1990's, has also worked in Manchester, Gardner, and Hampton Beach) * Danny Giannakopoulos * Seth Kerry * Irwin Steichen (formerly based in North Carolina until 2007) * Tom Drummond Jones * Elisabeth Jensdatter * Jackie Stephens * Samantha Kiely (real name Colleen Samantha Seoige) * Federico Carroll (lives in Baltimore but flies back to Boston to do dub work) * Dougal Hackett * Heinrich Welder * Corbin Stanley * Lucas Creelman (formerly based in New York City until 2015) * Angela Nolan * Norman Kerry * Corbin Arkhangelsky (also does work in Fitchburg and formerly in Hampton Beach) * Johan "Spanner" Potgieter * Morgan Almond (has also worked in Hampton Beach) * Vic Lulham (based in Springfield until 2008) * Adrienne Niven * Karen Niven * Cassandra Muoy * Serah Kerry (aka 1997!Zipper Cat; lived in Miami from 2001 until 2019 and regularly flew back to Boston to do work for Gotaku) * Keisha Karlson (based in Dallas where she works for Funimation and Sentai Filmworks but has also worked in Boston) * Madison Casta * Samantha Hallikainen (formerly based in North Carolina until 2005) * Bambi Morrison * Kate Halsson (lives in Fitchburg where she has done work for Lazy River Studios) * Rosina Macellari * Sean Mills (real name Patrick D'Alessandro) * Sky Smith * Kendall Austen * Theo Shishani (has done work in Gardner) * Brian Kerry * French L. Wilson (the brother of Golden Raspberry Awards founder John J.B. Wilson, formerly based in Texas until 2007) * Janek Czajkowski * Peter Granger (based in Springfield until 2006) * Morgan Cryder * Wendy Shul (lives in Fitchburg) * Annette Côté (lives in Montreal since 1998 but has continued to do much of her work in Boston) * Debbie Jay Stephens * Neko Nia (real name Nia Salmond) * Keiko Takaki (primarily a translator; has done work in Fitchburg and Manchester) * Diamond Campbell * Gregory French (formerly based in Hampton Beach until 2003) * Miranda Dijkstra * Nick Gahan * * Austin La Haye * Alexander Eperjesi (has also done work in El Kadsre) * Jack Dallinger * Mike Giannakopoulos * Colby Fox * Marcus Asplin Springfield, Massachusetts: The Western Gateway to New England and the home of Gotaku's Hoop City studio. Please note that Gotaku's three company-owned dubbing studios (Boston City Sound Studios, Hoop City, and Candy Volcano Studios) have done some alternate dubs for international markets (mainly for PPE Entertainment and some Asian companies). * Gwyneth Noel (also does work in Boston) * Bob P. Aartsen * Arthur N. Ingersoll * Mason Nelmes Fitchburg, Massachusetts: A third city in Massachusetts that was used for anime dubbing, most notably at Audiotron, Inc. (now known as Lazy River Studios), which was used by Gotaku's now-defunct competitor New England Anime Inc., but is not commonly used anymore. When it is used for an anime dub, it's usually for role reprisals. * Andreas Carlsen * Keisha Carlsen * Karen Smithee (also does work in Boston) * Ben Smithee (also does work in Boston) * Mina Torres Lopez * Smitty Kanagawa * Kenny Drogat (also does work in Boston) * David Jones McGynn Gardner, Massachusetts: The newest dubbing city in Massachusetts, home to Gotaku's Candy Volcano Studios, which is not only used for dubbing some of their licenses but also to train fledgling voice actors. Please note that Gotaku's three company-owned dubbing studios (Boston City Sound Studios, Hoop City, and Candy Volcano Studios) have done some alternate dubs for international markets (mainly for PPE Entertainment and some Asian companies). * Harry Rain * Corbin Kisser * Jenny Colvin Manchester, New Hampshire: Home to Sunflower Post, the third of Gotaku's main four studios as of 2019. * Beatriz Trujillo * Corbin Bastien * Arthur Bosnjakovic (also works in Boston) * Scott Bosnjakovic (also works in Boston) * Teddy Roughead * Drew Samuels * Daphne Shannon Cadogan * Thomas Kewish * Marissa Augé * Gene Sharp * Art Reiner * Hank Sales (has done work in Los Angeles) * Sabine Short Bull (also does work in Boston but less than the Bosnjakovic brothers) * Willem Gowan Hampton Beach, New Hampshire: This beach resort town along the Atlantic Ocean in New Hampshire is home to Reel-to-Real Audio Services, which was also used by New England Anime Inc. up until they went bust. Occasionally thawed out for role reprisals and such but is not commonly used for anime dubs anymore, however in recent years Reel-to-Real has recorded English dubs of European cartoons, meaning that Hampton Beach hasn't yet fallen off the English dubbing map. * Michael Frankenberger * Samantha Safechuck (has done work in Manchester) * Nadeen Nadeen * LJ Kraig * Justin Thyme * Ernest Singer * Gabriela Chichester * Abraham Bland * J. Walter Plinge (has done work in Manchester and Boston; real name Justin Coy) * Marcus Remington * Corden Ramirez Las Vegas, Nevada: Sin City itself saw some English dubbing action back in the early-to-mid 2000's, and was used by some licensing companies at the time as a cheaper alternative to Los Angeles or New York City or Vancouver. Now mainly does ADR for TV edits of movies and the occasional dub of a European cartoon. * Morgana Ames * Marcus Sparre (retired from voice acting after moving to the U.S. Virgin Islands) * Cindi W. Peña * Ricky Conzelmann (also a dancer with the Chippendales) * Ernest Dinsmore-Jones * Tony Bohlen (now based in Boston) * Craig Figuerola Canada-based actors Regina, Saskatchewan: Home of I.A.Z. Productions, known for the laughably bad original English dub of Blend S. * Ian Austen Zachary * Minny Chui * Jeffrey Boeken * Cheryl Thomas Oceania-based actors El Kadsre City, El Kadsre: Used primarily by El TV Kadsre Television Network and PPE Entertainment on alternate English dubs and have also recorded dubs for Gotaku (notably Akazukin Chacha, Aikatsu!, and KochiKame) and Nippol. Virtually none of El TV Kadsre and PPE's El Kadsreian English dubs have been released for English-speakers in North America or Europe. * Brock Baker (aka Nathan Lorraine/Evo in the Technic Heroes franchise) * Christopher Berger * Jayde Smith * Maja Prebensen * Naoki Takenaka * Jedidiah Cudby * Georgiana Kelly * Hank Jeroem (aka Mick Kendal/Pohatu in the Technic Heroes franchise; has done work in Boston) * Hanae Yoshida * Benny Anderson * Jimmie Padmore * Edward Vipinger * August Andreasen * Coty Hodges * Andy Wilson Category:Tropes